The University of Massachusetts Hospital was opened in 1976. The Clinical Cancer program was formally organized in 1978 under the auspices of a Clinical Cancer Education Grant. We are involved in a curriculum change which affects mostly 1st and 2nd year medical students. This application seeks continued support to develop a longitudinal cancer curriculum for medical students, and to develop a coherent identifiable program in preventive oncology, nutrition and oncology, surgical oncology, radiation oncology, and psychosocial issues in oncology. Our strategy has been to use the AACE educational objectives for cancer education as a required core for all medical students. We have obtained authority to give grade granting units for the mastery of cancer material. We will continue to develop presentation of the objectives and evaluation of the mastery in the coming years. We will initiate the development of longitudinal modules in the areas of preventive oncology, nutrition and oncology and psychosocial issues in oncology. It is our intention to develop indentifiable core material which will focus the learning process and its evaluation on our specific objectives, rather than on obligatory lecture time or specific course time. Students will have 4 years of graded exposure to the objectives and a self initiated pace to master the core modules so that they can integrate the material and gain prospective about these cancer issues. We will develop special activities for post graduate physicians, specifically in the area of preventive oncology, behavior modification, smoking cessation, nutrition and cancer. We will seek to provide medical students with opportunities for summer assistantships as well as special oncologic experiences during their 4 year curriculum.